Zhakris, the Crimson Flame
Appearance Zhakris is a massive red dragonborn, looming over most humans and humanoid creatures. He is well built, with most of his mass originating from his very muscular upper body. Dark Red scales coat his body and tail, although the scales along his stomach are softer and the scales along his head, back, and tail are rough and spiky enough to appear like hair. He has a scar across his entire chest, caused by a sword injury. He wears a sleeveless golden breastplate to protect his vitals, complete with shoulder pads and leg guards. Under his armor, he wears brown cloth pants and cloth wrappings on his feet and hands. Backstory After being abandoned by his birthparents at age 3 in the Laikka wilderness with no name or birthright, Zhakris didn't find much hospitality among the mostly human settlements because of the evil associated with his scale color. He wandered and begged for food and shelter for the first few years of his childhood, even taking odd jobs more suited for adults in order to try and survive. He took on a caravan defense job as a child, hoping that there would be no issues as the caravan traveled. However, the caravan was ambushed by bandits, and due to his lack of experience and equipment he suffered a serious chest injury while defending the caravan. The caravan bandaged his injury and carried him to their destination - Niaq'Mal. The caravan bought furs and scales, and left Zhakris in the large city to fend for himself. He staggered around the city, his wound not fully healed, looking to survive somehow. He begged the half-orcs and goliaths local to the area for help, hoping that since they also did not look like humans they would sympathize with him. Later that day, Zhakris realized that people were staring at him on the street. He looked down to see that his wound had reopened as he moved around the city looking for some way to survive, and blood had soaked through his cloth clothes. He collapsed from blood loss, cursing his weakness as he fell. Zhakris woke up on a comfortable bed surrounded by white and red. He sat up, clutching at his injury only to find it re-bandaged and mostly healed. Looking around the room, he saw men and women in white and red robes wearing Kord's holy symbol. One of the clerics happened to hear his plea for strength as he collapsed and decided to give him a chance to grow. The clerics adopted him, giving him the name Zhakris, and cared for him at the temple of Kord in Niaq'Mal. Under their care, he grew much stronger; he became well fed, well instructed, and well trained for feats of combat and athleticism following the teachings of Kord. He also learned to appreciate Kord and his teachings as he grew up at his temple. After a couple years of maturing and recovering, Zhakris started competing in the Grim Coliseum. He was completely defeated in his first match, but because of his training and equipment wasn't injured. After realizing that he can fight, lose, and learn without risk of dying, he devoted himself to fighting at the Coliseum as much as he could, earning money for the temple of Kord. He tried every weapon he was trained with - a halberd, sword and shield, a greatsword - but eventually found himself being more comfortable fighting barehanded, sometimes using a shield for some cover. He developed a very flashy fighting style that the community of Niaq'Mal and even other fighters quickly grew to love. He was given the title of "The Crimson Flame" because of how passionate he was about fighting, and shortly after he was given that title became the top fighter at the arena. One day, the priests noticed that his showy fighting style had more than just a visual effect on the crowd - it became a focus for magical abilities. Since the coliseum in general disapproved of magic, the priests quickly retired Zhakris as a fighter when he was 17 years old. They reasoned that he had grown too strong for the Coliseum, and sent him on a holy mission to share his showing of strength with others and to find others stronger than himself to continue his training. He agreed and set off much older and healthier than he had arrived. He traveled Laikka by foot and by caravan, looking for someone who could match his strength. He shared his combat stories and sparred along his journey, but never managed to improve himself. Over this time, he realized that while performing feats of strength, he felt power rush through him, and throughout his journey he learned how to channel that power as magic. During his travels, he got into a drinking competition in a local tavern that turned into a brawl. He took on 1 drunk and 5 angry friends of his, and managed to knock them out. After healing them and making sure they were okay, he was approached by someone from the Guild who was impressed with his fighting. They talk for a while, and after learning that Zhakris was looking to reach new heights of strength and competition, he invited him to the guild as a way to find what he seeks. Category:Player Character